Gibbs vs A Small World
by klingoncowboy
Summary: NCIS Special Agent Gibbs hears about a joint NSA/CIA intel group and reconnects with an old friend, Colonel John Casey.  WARNING! This story is a re-post! I pooched things earlier and deleted the story so I decided to take advantage of said pooch...


Disclaimer: I don't own either 'NCIS' or 'Chuck' nor am I in anyway profiting from this work of fan fiction.

A/N: This story takes place shortly after the end of the 'Chuck' 3rd season finale which was epic! Safe to say it is non-canon and A/U.

A/N 2 : Taking Wepdiggy's kind words into consideration that things were kind of vague, I thought I'd try to clear some things up without really changing the story though some minor tweaks have been made. The connection between the two series is that both Casey and Gibbs were/are Marines and both were/are highly skilled snipers so I made the assumption that they met sometime in their past and as Gibbs seems to know just about everything...

If the reader in unfamiliar with either of the two series there are great wiki pages for both... or better yet grab the various season DVD's of either show.

The cast:

NCIS-

Leroy Jethro Gibbs- NCIS Special Agent in Charge of the Major Case Response Team

Ziva David- NCIS Probationary Field Agent and ex-Mossad liaison to the NCIS MCRT

G Callen- Special Agent in Charge of the NCIS Office of Special Projects

Abby- Abby Sciuto, NCIS Forensics Specialist

McGee- Timothy McGee, Junior Field Agent of NCIS MCRT

Hanna- Sam Hanna, NCIS OSP Senior Field Agent

Hetty- 'Hetty' Lange,NCIS OSP Operations Manager

Chuck-

Colonel John Casey- NSA Agent

Sarah Walker- CIA Agent

Chuck- Chuck Bartowski the human Intersect

The story:

" Thank you Admiral, " Special Agent Gibbs hit the end button and tossed the cell phone onto the cluttered work bench. If he was really lucky he might just manage to loose what had been a very busy modern infernal instrument.

" Gibbs? "

He looked towards the basement steps where Ziva David sat watching. She looked as tired as he felt; sitting there slump shouldered with dark smudges beneath her eyes and finger combing her long, dark hair.

" That was Admiral Chegwidden. He will be representing Petty Officer Davis at the hearing in the morning. "

" They are not afraid that Davis will appear guilty if he shows up with council? "

Gibbs shook his head. " Naw... It makes good sense considering how Congress and the White House have been going after SEALS lately... "

" Ah... I thought Admiral Chegwidden was retired from JAG? "

Gibbs prepared to take a sip of Jack Daniels whiskey from a ceramic NCIS coffee mug. It had been a Christmas gift from Abbey several years back. " He is... just not from the law. I understand that he does the occasional legal aid work for SEALS... "

The infernal device vibrated noisily on the bench. He picked it up to see that he was getting a text message.

" Here, read that, " Gibbs said impatiently as he tossed the cell phone across the basement.

Ziva deftly caught the phone with a slight smirk. Gibbs had left his reading glasses upstairs. " It's from Agent Callen. He wants you to turn on the lap top... "

Gibbs grimaced as he glanced about for the elusive lap top computer. All Special Agent in Charge had been given special secure computers after Director Vance had taken charge of NCIS. The MCRT team hacker, Tim McGee had been suitably impressed.

Ziva hopped down, sauntered past her boss and pulled the lap top from under a stack of tools on a shelf. She handed it over with a helpful expression. " Do you need help? "

Gibbs was not known as the most tech savvy of men. He sighed and shook his head. " It's getting late. Don't you think you need to be getting home? "

" No, " she answered brightly as she cleared a spot on the bench near the power source.

Gibbs growled as he plugged the machine in and started the boot up process. Ziva hunted around until she found the UBS cord for the special security modem and plugged it in. After several seconds the screen lighted up and Gibbs logged on with his thumb print.

When the security code prompt showed up, Gibbs turned to Ziva. " Did Callen suggest which code? "

She crossed her arms and frowned at him. " Yes he did! Ziva... "

Gibbs nodded and tapped the code into the keyboard. He thought he heard Ziva growl softly as she recognized the code. A brief wintry grin crossed his weathered features.

" I will kill Tony... "

" Gibbs... Agent David, " Callen drawled as his face appeared on the lap top screen.

" Agent Callen, " Gibbs returned. " Actually David, it was Agent Hanna's idea... "

" And exactly how would he know this? " Ziva asked hotly.

Callen smirked. " He says it's a SEAL thing... "

" Marines are pretty good at it too, " Gibbs added.

Ziva's eyes glittered dangerously. " Kindly inform Agent Hanna that he and I will be having a stop light conversation... "

" I think that's a red light conversation and will do, " Callen replied, maintaining his smirk. " You guys in the basement? How's the boat coming Gibbs... "

" So whaddaya want Callen? " It had been a very long day and Gibbs patience was waning fast.

" Right! LAPD pulled a couple of bodies out of a local pond day before yesterday. It seems both were rogue spooks... one with ONI and the other with the CIA. The ONI guy was a Lin Carter and why we got the call. The CIA guy was Special Agent Daniel Shaw... "

Callen paused as he realized that Gibbs had grown almost preternally still. The stillness had also managed to catch Ziva's attention and she was looking guardedly at her boss.

Seeing that Gibbs was not going to comment, Callen continued. " We ran across rumors of a joint NSA/CIA black ops intel team operating out of the LA area. These rumors lead us to other rumors and when Sam and I mentioned this to Hetty, she had us stand down while she made a couple phone calls of her own... "

" Go on G, " Gibbs prompted.

" Hetty came back, pulled Sam and I away from the rest of the Team, told us that this was way above our pay grade and gave us our marching orders and here we are talking... " Callen stopped and gazed expectantly from the screen.

Gibbs took a thoughtful sip of his whiskey as he pondered the information...

" Gibbs? " Ziva prompted.

" What does Hetty expect me to do? " Gibbs finally asked.

Callen shrugged. " She said that you knew one of the intel team personally, as did Agent David... "

" I do? " Ziva gazed warily at her boss.

He nodded. " You do. Will Hetty be calling General Beckman? "

Callen shook his head. " I understand the General doesn't like Hetty very much so she is going to have Director Vance call the General... "

Another wintry smile flickered across Gibbs' face. " General Beckman is rather fond of the proper chain of command communication and I don't think she really likes much of anyone... "

Callen grinned an unconcerned and boyish grin. " Ah! I think the ah... anti feelings are mutual."

" I take it Hetty would appreciate my expediting the communication flow by... ah... avoiding the proper chain of command communications? "

" I think, " Callen replied. " One rumor we've heard in connection with all this is that Orion is dead... "

" Damn... " Gibbs growled. " Thanks for the heads up Callen! "

" Any time Gibbs... Agent David! " Callen hit the disconnect key on his end and the screen went blank.

Gibbs took a deep breath, and appeared to be studying the depths of his coffee mug. He stepped down the work bench to where the bottle of Jack Daniels was perched and added another dollop.

" Who am I supposed to know? " Ziva asked with quiet curiosity. She began the shut down process for the computer.

" Sarah Walker... "

Ziva appeared shocked. " This is about Chuck and Sarah's team? "

Gibbs nodded.

" Damn... So do you know who is Orion? Mossad has been keeping track of his exploits for years. "

" No I don't. I do know that Walker's team has been involved with taking out Fulcrum and the Ring and it would seem that there are some rather severe intel leaks... "

" I'll give Sarah a call, " Ziva said. She fished her cell phone out of a pocket and proceeded to scroll through her phone book for a particular number.

Gibbs picked his own up and dialed a number from memory. " Casey... Gibbs... "

" What's going on Gunny? "

" I just heard from Callen, he's the Special Agent in Charge of NCIS OSP out in LA, about some dead rogue spooks, " Gibbs replied.

Casey grunted. Gibbs smiled as he translated.

" Yeah... that's what I thought... "

" I can't take credit for all of 'em. The Team just rounded up the Ring Elders, " Casey volunteered. " This might be a case of retaliation from another group or a restructuring of what's left of the Ring and a winnowing process... Got an id on the dead spooks? "

" One of the bodies is CIA Agent Daniel Shaw... "

Casey grunted. " Shaw was supposed to be in CIA custody... damn! Personally I'm glad the bastard is finally dead... "

It was Gibbs turn to grunt. " Yeah, I'd heard that he'd recently died in Paris. I also heard that Orion's dead? "

" Yeah... " As always, Casey was succinct.

" How is Agent Moron doing? "

There was a subtle note of pride in Casey's voice. " He is becoming an outstanding field Agent. He's his father's son... "

" Not surprised. Well watch your back Marine... it sounds like the CIA is still leaking info like a sieve. The next time you are in DC, drop by the house for a drink and talk, and I'll show you the latest boat. "

" Well do Gunny, " Casey agreed. " Hoo-rah! "

" Hoo-rah! " The connection went dead.

Gibbs hit the end button and glanced over to see Ziva sitting on the basement step again. She was in the process of pocketing her own cell phone. He emptied a small Mason jar of various odds and ends, blew the dust out and poured a health slug of Jack Daniels in it.

" You told me a while back that you'd seen Shaw and Walker here in town? " He walked over and offered the jar to his agent.

Ziva accepted with a grateful smile. She took an appreciative sniff and sip. " Tony and I ran into them at a DC restaurant. I was surprised she wasn't in Burbank and I could tell she was miserable. Shaw came across as possessive creepy... "

Gibbs squinted at his coffee mug. " How did you and Walker first meet? "

Ziva shrugged. " Down in Central America a couple years before I joined NCIS. She had just been teamed with a fellow newbie CIA Agent, Bryce Larkin. They were doing some recon work on drug cartels with the DEA when they ran across a connection with a third generation Nazi family. I was sent by Mossad to liaison between Israel and their task group. I got to know Sarah pretty well and felt she would become a damned fine Agent. Larkin was an arrogant pretty boy who wasn't half as good as he thought he was... "

" I know the type... " Gibbs paused for several thoughtful moments. " Well it's getting late and we have that hearing in the morning with Admiral Chegwidden and Petty Officer Davis... "

the end


End file.
